Angel Eyes
by FairiesForever92
Summary: The unexpected happens at Fairy Tail as Blue Pegasus makes an appearence. Lucy Heartfilia could not have seen this coming even if she'd had Cana's ability. Now faced with the hardest choice of her life, will Lucy stay to continue her future with Natsu Dragneel. Or will she start a new life and leave her old friends behind? And what will Natsu do when faced with her decision?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu and Lucy would already be together and so would Levy and Gajeel. Lol. **

**Angel Eyes**

**Prologue**

Fairy Tail. A guild unmeasured in strength… but also unmeasured in stupidity. Filled with raucous laughter and rowdy guild-mates. It was just another ordinary day for the Guild as two of the strongest mages stood facing off glaring into each others faces. One, with blue-black hair that stood out compared to his stark-white skin, stood shirtless and intimidating; facing off against him stood another with girlie-pink hair and a vest of black and gold with white pants and sandals that have somehow withstood the damage the wearer constantly put them through.

At the bar, showing bare interest in the duo's normal antics, sat a blonde haired, chocolate brown eyed, busty mage who merely rolled her eyes and sucked down her drink before turning to watch the two.

"Why you little-!" the half-naked one growled out as the pink-haired idiot stood standing smug with the guys shirt swinging in his hand.

"Hahaha! The ice-princess lost his clothes… AGAIN!" he cracked up and was rewarded for it with a punch to his smug face. He flew back and crashed into a pole sending wood and splinters flying. Not hesitating a moment, Natsu jumped right back up and, with his fists flaming up suddenly (but not surprisingly), he rushed the other mage. As his fist connected with Gray Fullbusters jaw, Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes and slammed her glass down on the bar. '_Enough is enough!'_ were her last thoughts as she stormed up to the pair who had somehow managed to drag other people into the brawl as well.

Now it was a mix of several hands feet and fists flying everywhere and nearly knocking her in the jaw. Fed up, she reached down to her belt and, with a cry; she called out "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" and suddenly a bright golden light flared up and the sound of hooves could barely be heard over the mayhem. A large double-edged axe came whistling through the air and a loud "MOOOOO!" was finally heard above the noise. Everyone, including the brawling group sprawled out on the floor, stopped what they were doing and glanced over to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"ENOUGH." She didn't scream. She didn't shout. She didn't yell. She said it quietly but the aura surrounding her and the glower on her face promised extreme pain for the next person stupid enough to throw a punch. She could be just as scary as their requipping friend, Erza Scarlet, when she wanted to be; these were two females you just didn't mess with. It was enough to get the group scrambling up and away from the two who were the instigators; a single thought ran through most of Guild members at the same time: '_man it would suck to be those two right now'_.

With a sigh, Lucy smiled tightly at Taurus and dismissed him. Then turned her blazing gaze to the two glowering mages on the floor. Rolling her eyes with yet another sigh, she glared at them harder. "For the love of Mavis would you two GET UP?!" she raised her voice and the two had the decency to finally scramble to their feet. Staring at the mages in front of her, Lucy couldn't help the tender smile that graced her lips; they looked so contrite, at least Gray did Natsu just looked plain smug, that she couldn't stay angry at them.

"You are both lucky it was me here and not Erza" she said.

Everyone in the guild could see the two visibly cringe at the mention of the red-haired mages name. She certainly was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry; not that people particularly enjoyed being there to witness her wrath. Usually Erza went with them, them being Lucy Gray and Natsu, on jobs but the job she was on now was a special request by Master Makarov. Speaking of the Master, Lucy glanced over and nearly face-palmed; the lecherous old man was currently leering at Mirajane, the poster girl for Fairy Tail who was a Take-Over Mage, as she bent to pick something up from under the bar counter.

"Oi! Jii-chan!" Lucy called out. The old guy hesitantly tore his gaze from the young Mages round and soft looking rump. He blinked up at the busty blonde and slowly grinned. "Yeeeeees?" his voice came out a little higher and she could just tell he wasn't thinking anything becoming about her; she face-palmed and sighed.

Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, the Guild doors suddenly slammed open and she flinched at the resulting loud BOOM that echoed through the Hall. Slowly she turned…. And nearly fell over in surprise. For standing framed in the doorway was none other than their friends from the Alliance they created to take down Oracion Sies.

Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob. And next to him stood Hibiki with a grin so wide it was a wonder his face didn't split straight down the middle.

There wasn't a sound throughout the Hall as the female-like man and his partner strode down the steps and glided towards Makarov. Belatedly Lucy realized she should probably move; she was standing straight between the Master and the visitors.

As she tried to move subtly out of the way, she noticed Hibiki staring at her with an intense look in his eyes that she wasn't quite able to decipher. She frowned at him and he blinked before grinning and looking back at Makarov. _'Right. Back to the issue at hand'_ she thought and she too turned back to the two Guild masters. So far they hadn't spoken a word to the other; Makarov sitting silently smoking a cigar and Bob smiling serenely without a care in the world.

At this point Natsu and Gray had stopped screwing around and they too stood by to watch events unfold. Natsu, with his arms crossed and his muscles flexing a bit, glowered at Hibiki; Gray stood with a very good impression of someone who had just swallowed a lemon. They didn't care for Hibiki or his Guild; but they couldn't very well pick a fight with Master Bob there now could they? This only made the two scowl more.

Finally the silence was broken by a subtly cleared throat by none other than Mirajane. She smiled softly at Bob and urged Makarov to quit being rude. "Bob… This wasn't a social call I take it?" Master got straight to the point and everyone in hearing range sweat-dropped; Lucy chuckled nervously and Hibiki, who noticed, grinned again and winked at her. Master Bob laughed and it sounded like tinkling rain; _'what an odd phrase' _Lucy thought dumbly.

Those who were close by were: Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Mirajane, Bixlow, Elfman, Fried and Happy and Carla. "You are quite correct Makarov… I have one reason and one reason only for being here" Bob suddenly got very serious and folded his beefy arms across his chest.

"Well let's hear it then" was all the reply he got.

"I am here to recruit Lucy Heartfilia"

The blunt reply was once again met with silence and this time no one seemed eager to break it as all heads turned to look at the blonde who looked just as shell shocked as the others.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Dude y'all made me so happy with not only your reviews but by following/favoriting the prologue alone. You've given me a great confidence boost. I've begun work on chapter 1, which I'll have to change up a bit, however I wont be able to have it posted until sometime during the second week of May. Please be patient I'll have it up soon! :D**

**Thanks Bunches –**

**SoulEater3**


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HEEEY :D I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until next week but I had time to come back and finish this chapter! I really hope I did as good a job on this one as the prologue! Anyway read and leave me reviews! :D Arigato!**

**Angel Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Her Choice**

The Guild Hall was suddenly uncomfortably quiet as they all continued to stare at the now fidgeting blonde mage. Natsu blinked once. Then twice. And suddenly he was grinning and then the grinning turned into uproarious laughter. Lucy twitched with indignation; why'd he find it so funny that another Guild would be interested in her? _'JERK'_ she thought with a huff and turned away from the idiot.

It took a few minutes but he finally calmed down; wiping a tear from his eye he stood straight and looked at Master Bob. "Why would you want Luce? Are you stupid? Like she'd ever consider leaving Fairy Tail!" his voice got louder each word he spoke and soon the whole Guild could hear what was being said. "We're Nakama here! We wont let you-" he was suddenly cut off by a loud BANG as, for the second time that day, the Guild Hall doors were brutally slammed open.

Standing in the light from the outside world was a lady in silver armor that shimmered as she approached the group at the bar; scarlet hair swinging behind her, Erza Scarlet took the scene in with a simple frown. "Master Bob" she said as she approached. Why was he here? She wondered as she came to a stop and looked around at her Nakama. Natsu had this weird look on his face, Lucy looked like she was about to pass out, Gray looked like he swallowed a lemon and the rest had worried looks adorning their faces.

Whatever the Blue Pegasus mages were doing in their Guild was obviously not good. Erza frowned harder and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her; he had caused a terrible reaction and she wanted to know how and why. "Erza." At the sound of her own Masters voice, the scarlet-haired beauty switched her gaze from Bob to the little man on the counter. He didn't look pleased and this frustrated her even more. "Welcome home" was all the little white-haired man said; she nodded in return.

"Well Lucy-san I'll give you a few days to consider" Bob smiled that annoying serene smile at her before he bowed slightly to Makarov and the two unwelcome visitors took their leave. Erza had caught what he said before and, with widened eyes, she turned to look at Lucy who was avoiding looking at anyone. "Master… What happened?" she asked. For a minute no one spoke; then at last, hands clenched, Natsu broke the silence. "He asked Lucy to join Blue Pegasus!" it came out a snarl and everyone there could see he was very angry. To say she was surprised was an understatement; she blinked rather stupidly at Natsu then looked at Master then at Lucy herself. The response that came out of her mouth was one that no one was expecting.

"HUH?" her eyes grew comically round and everyone in the area sweat-dropped. It wasn't very often that someone caught the Titania by surprise; clearly this day was just full of them. Everybody shifted uncomfortably and no one would answer her not even the Master; this really worried her.

It took a while but finally someone broke the silence.

"A-ano…" her voice was soft but it carried over and all eyes once again shifted to the Spirit Mage as she stood up with her head bowed. When she looked up her eyes were pained; this was something she was considering. "Ne Master? I think… I think I'll consider this…" this sparked the Dragon Slayers rage once again and he literally spontaneously combusted from where he stood.

"LUCY! You can't be serious!" he cried. For the first time in his life Natsu Dragneel was at a loss as to what to do; he and Lucy were a team. She couldn't leave! It just wasn't right. He clenched his fists and stomped up to the girl; she stared right back at him and now it came down to the two. Erza, however, was worried that Natsu pushing the girl would only result in something much worse happening.

"You're staying!" he all but snarled this at her as he reached out to grab her. The resulting SLAP echoed through the hall as the onlookers stared; Lucy had never really actually gotten physical with Natsu before. Except for when he and Gray just couldn't control themselves; she loved both of them dearly and would never hurt them. She glared at the shocked pink-haired man before her and then turned to face Master. He had sat quietly through the whole scene and now he turned his eyes to her as she did to him.

"Master… I know you understand how I feel…"she started then paused to collect her thoughts. "Im…. Not as strong as people here…. I feel like I'm always holding my team back and… I don't want that anymore" her voice wavered; they could all see how hard it was for her to get this out especially in front of the whole guild. She was about to continue but Natsu, once again, interrupted her.

"That's not true Lucy! You may not have the kind of physical strength like most of us here but you're strong-" in return she cut him off mid-sentence. She turned again and this time there was a soft smile on her face. "Ne Natsu you're my very best friend. You brought me to Fairy Tail and gave me a new home. I'll always be grateful to you and that will never change. But this is something you can't control. Please… Try to understand" she pleaded at him with her eyes and voice. He stilled; Lucy very rarely pleaded with him to do anything. Even when he broke into her apartment and ate all her food all she did was kick him in the face or throw him out the window; sometimes she wouldn't care and would let him stay.

Natsu closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see her go; she was his Nakama… His best friend! But as her friend he also wanted her to be happy; if she was no longer happy at Fairy Tail then who was he to stop her? He opened his eyes and looked at her; she stood standing there still smiling softly at him. He knew what he had to do; and this made him sigh and plop unceremoniously on to the floor.

"…. I just want you to be happy Luce…" this was whispered and it struck a cord close to Lucy's heart as she looked at her best friend. He continued on. "Fairy Tail will always be your home no matter what you do and we'll always be Nakama" there was a light blush on his cheeks as he turned his face up to look at Lucy. She had tears in her eyes and she sniffled as she looked around; everyone was smiling at her even Erza who still looked a little shell-shocked.

"NE! Lu-chan!" a blue-haired little slip of a thing came running up to her and crashed into the blonde girl; she balanced one hand on the bar behind her as the solid-script mage squeezed her hard. "You have to promise to write every day of every week!" the girl was sniffling and when she looked up Levy McGardens eyes were full of tears; they were running down her face in waterfalls. Lucy chuckled and patted Levy's head affectionately. "Levy-chan I could never forget to write to you… I want to get stronger. And if Master Bob can help me then I want to go! I want to be a mage who can be proud to say 'IM A FAIRY TAIL MAGE'" her exclamation was met with applause and people grinned at her.

Releasing the now sobbing girl, Lucy turned and held her hand out to Master. He sighed softly and gestured to Mirajane; she came forward and, with a sad smile, waved her hand over the girls hand. In a small flash of bright light the mark on her hand disappeared; she was no longer a Fairy Tail mage. She looked at her hand sadly then at all her friends: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy. Her team; no… Her Nakama. She smiled sadly at each of them; oh how she would miss them.

"Lucy…. No matter how long you're away… No matter where you go… The hearts of Fairy Tail will always be with you… You are always welcome here. And when you're ready to return we will welcome you with open arms once again" with that being said the little man stood and, raising his hand high, gave the sign of Fairy Tail: no matter where she went they would always look for her.

As she cried, she was embraced by her friends and she knew he was right; no matter where she went their hearts would always be with her. She stayed long enough to celebrate and when the sun started to sink beneath the horizon she said farewell to the place she had come to think of as home.

It was time to start a new life. For now.


End file.
